


Swipes and Seduction [ a tinder AU ]

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime), Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has it bad, Ben is rusty at dating, Blow Jobs, Cockslapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hook-Up, Lingerie, Longing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rey is straightforward, Rey knows exactly what she wants, Rey will be spoiled, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, THERE IS PLOT, Tinder, because Rey likes it, confessions at the end, date at a nice hotel, did we mention that this will be intense?, self-conscious Ben, single parent Ben!, student rey, sweet Ben!, tinder crush, twd, will it only be a one time thing?, will it turn out to be something serious?, workaholic Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: TWD apil fic exchange prompt:Single parent Ben Solo is a workaholic who has been advised by both his colleagues that he needs to bring more balance into his life, and find time for himself and preferably find someone. His friends suggest Tinder as a way to get back into dating game.Will Ben be able to find the balance he needs?Excerpt:“Ben.” Was still a faceless and detail-less individuum on tinder.  Thus he needed to add his career, height and a little text- before rounding up his introduction with a photograph.Ben. Corporate lawyer. 189 cm.What else was there to say about him?“Hi. I am Ben. 32 years old. I work as a tax lawyer for a well known automotive company. My wife died and now I am a single parent- I work all the time and have literally no hobbies beside working out, one weekly WoW session and spending time with my child on the weekends. Oh- and I haven’t had sex for ages. So if you are interested- match me?”That is what he should have written- the reality.But- this was the internet...he didn’t have to be so honest. Especially not in the beginning......IT’S A MATCH!You and Rey<3 have liked each other.





	1. Sweet beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/gifts).



> Ben took a deep breath. Exhaling. Inhaling. His hands automatically darting towards his tie around his neck, loosening it for the evening.

 

Cara was sleeping in the little crib he had built with his own hands in her dark nursery, slumbering peacefully like an angel.   
  


The image of his child sleeping calm and contently. It did things to him. It had a similar calming effect like he used to get after 3 glasses of wine… but even better. His sleeping baby girl was perfect. She made his life perfect…   
  


And this was also the tragedy.

 

Their life as a family wasn’t perfect.   
  


Not ever…not ever since Sheryl had left them. A year ago. Right after giving birth to their little angel…   
  


Ben exhaled again, standing in the dark room of Cara. Silently observing like a cat. Not daring to make any move that could take the infant out of her slumber… but- he couldn’t help but act as he saw that Cara had turned around in her sleep and as a result wasn’t tucked in properly.   
  


Without a second hesitation his big palm inaudibly grabbed Cara’s elephant printed blanket and readjusted it.   
  
_ I am not around enough... _   
  


He hated that he worked his ass off all day to offer Cara anything she could once wish for.

He hated that he needed to rely on his own mother for taking care of Cara during the day, taking her literally everywhere while he was stuck at the office.   
  


He hated himself for not having the courage to just let work rest and spend as much time with his child as she deserved.   
  


He hated himself for being a coward.   
  


For throwing himself head first into work rather then find a healthy coping mechanism after his loss. Their loss.

 

_ Ben… I know it’s not my business to pry...but...Cara needs a mother…  _ he heard his own mother’s voice echo in his mind. Attempting to breath out a sigh of frustration.

 

Of course it would do them good to have a female in the house who is not his mother…   
  
But- woman didn’t just appear out of nowhere.

 

You needed to find them.

 

Date them.

 

Woe them.   
  
Get them to marry you- and accept the child from another mother as their own...

 

Ben sighed again as quietly as possible. For heaven’s sake- he hadn’t dated ever since college...and before that - well let’s just say he had never been the popular type…

 

Okay, that was also a lie.

 

He had married the first woman he had ever been with- whom he had dated since the tender age of 15...meaning that there was no much trying out possibilities for him anyways. 

  
But who was he to complain? It had worked just fine for Sheryl and him...until- gods, why did she had to leave him? Didn’t they promise to stay together ‘till the end of time before the priest?

 

Getting on his toes, his socks leaving footprints all over the wooden floor of Cara’s floor- Ben shooed out of the room…

 

In the lightly lit living room he got rid of his dress shirt...scratched his back before grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

 

“Don’t be nervous, man. What harm can a date do to you? Try tinder. EVERYONE does…” he repeated the mocking words of his friend from work back, making it sound so easy. “It is the easiest way to get laid…for free.”

 

_ Of course, as if either of the two option will occur to me... _

 

With the beer open, Ben sat down bare chested on the couch in the living room.

 

Should he do it?

 

_ Do I have anything to lose? _

 

Pushing his doubts and worries aside, he got his smartphone out of his pocket and downloaded the app.

 

***

 

Downloading the app and getting started proved to be fairly easy- the biggest problem so far being as how to name himself.   
  
He thought about using a pseudonym...such as KyloRen… his gaming name in WoW.   
  
But- this wasn’t virtual- was it?   
He wasn’t using this app to get to fight Orks or dragons…   
His mission was here was to find a princess.   
  
_ Or at least a willing bar girl…  _ he joked inwardly, his plush lips curling into a smile at his nerdy humor attempt.   
  
_ I am not made for dating...that was proof number 2... _   
  
Thus with another sigh Ben shoved his new wave of insecurities beside and just named himself “Ben”.    
  
_ Yes, that is better. Not very original...or exciting. But hey, that’s me. _   
  
In the next step he quickly selected that he was looking for women as matches and got stuck again at the question about what age range the app should include in it’s search…

 

Usually the age question was a topic not to touch as women tended to get sentimental about everything concerning their age… but this was not the 90s anymore. The internet had made people rougher...tougher… it had blewn up social norms…

 

So- he started thinking about what age his tinder match should have...   
  
If he was truly looking for a partner- he wouldn’t pick anyone with a too large age difference from himself. He was turning 32 this autumn, meaning his ideal partner’s age was between 27 and 37…   
  
“ _ Don’t overthink it, man. This is an app for fucking…. to hook up with a nice girl and then wham bam thank you ma’am”  _ the words of his colleague Poe from their second conversation about the app echoed in his mind...and suddenly Ben could feel his cheeks flame up…   
  
_ How likely is it that I find a new wife via tinder anyway? _   
  
So if he was to use this app most likely for...finding someone to only spend a few hours with… to take the age off… Thus he may as well go down with the age a bit?   
  
18?   
  
No, that was too young.   
Barely legal.   
  
Oh gods, he felt his heart beat pick up at the thought of being with such a young...adult.   
  
It felt wrong for a man in the middle of life like him to want to hook up with a college freshman… but things like that existed. Some women were drawn to older man… and vice versa...   
  
As a conclusion Ben vowed to never buy his daughter a phone. Maybe he would even deny the existence of the internet. Just to save her one day from the likes of Poe Dameron and others...who wished of her to call them “Daddy”...   
__  
_ Fuck no. Delete these thoughts from you brain! Immediately! Gross…  _ __  
__  
After banishing all the thoughts regarding his daughter turning an adult- he tried to focus on tinder and his own search again.

 

But...21- sounded safe?   
  


_ It sounds perfect...just imagine those toned legs and breasts…  _ his lower mind cut into the conversation with the excitement of a dried out junkie in the advent of contacting his local drug dealer of trust.    
  
_ Most 21 year old work already...and they have an own life….yeah, that should be okay. _

 

So after figuring out this issue, he quickly typed that he was looking for someone in the radius of 30km…and the app lead him to set up more details about his own profile.

 

“Ben.” Was still a faceless and detail-less individuum on tinder.  Thus he needed to add his career, height and a little text- before rounding up his introduction with a photograph.   
  
Ben. Corporate lawyer. 189 cm.

 

What else was there to say about him?   
  
_ “Hi. I am Ben. 32 years old. I work as a tax lawyer for a well known automotive company. My wife died and now I am a single parent- I work all the time and have literally no hobbies beside working out, one weekly WoW session and spending time with my child on the weekends. Oh- and I haven’t had sex for ages. So if you are interested- match me?”  _ That is what he should have written- the reality. 

 

But- this was the internet...he didn’t have to be so honest. Especially not in the beginning.

 

Instead he tried to come up with a better, more flattering version of his self-introduction:    
  
“Hi, I am Ben (32). I like meeting new people and have fun working out. After my last long-term relationship I concentrated on my career. But now I would like to meet you!”

 

Okay.   
  
No word about his dead wife or his child. 

 

That- sounded nothing like him...but it was more likely to catch a ladies attention than the pathetic reality of not having put his dick in someone for a year.

 

Next the app required a photo...this was tricky. Should he- what did people do on photos?   
  
Should he flash a smile?

Should he show off his body?

 

He looked down on his abs, which were quite notably defined for a single dad his age.   
  
Should he take a picture of his bare chest? No, that would be too embarrassing. Even for the internet. He wasn’t a call boy for heaven’s sake and he wouldn’t start acting like one even for tinder.

 

So- he stood up and walked through his house in search for an ironed shirt… Standing before his organised wardrobe, a task his mother seemed to have taken over after his wife’s death, and quickly went for a white Van Laack. Buttoning it up neatly- only to leave the two buttons right under his adam’s apple open.   
  
Yeah, he would go for the smart casual look.    
  
So standing before his mirror- he snapped the first picture of his torso, with literally no smile on his face.    
  
Checking the image- Ben got a tad startled.    
  
He- didn’t look good on it. His eyes were unnaturally wide open, the flashlight of the camera colouring his iris red… And his mouth- fuck, he had never been photogenic but this was a new low. 

 

_ Okay, this looks awful. I look like a serial killer trying to meme the good son in law… _ __  
__  
Retake.   
  
This time he decided to remedy past mistakes and  not look into the camera directly. So he just looked at his reflection at his wardrobe mirror, his chin slightly down, no smile on his thin lips- only his eyes looking up to meet the camera.    
  
And the result... looked much better.   
  
He didn’t exactly look invitingly friendly on the picture- but he wasn’t like that in general.    
  
So why pretend to be Mr. Brightside?   
  
__ All the magazines say that women nowadays fall for the successful bad boy type… So- Let’s hope, shall I?   
  
After throwing his shirt into the corner again, he laid down on his bed… ready to start matching.

 

And...five minutes into matching Ben noted that there were so many women looking for...literally everything.

 

Some seemed shy and nondescript with glasses and a coffee in hand...others looked like femme fatales ready to drain him all night long… But the more he saw, the less he could believe this app was real.    
  
There were so many gorgeous girls on this app...some even looked for “some fun only”.    
  
How come they weren’t all taken yet?   
  
What had happened to mankind while he had been married?   
  
Unsure if he could be this lucky, he matched some girls- the once he didn’t categorized as crazy cat ladies or gold diggers… A blonde women around his age looking for a “dominant hand”...

 

Then he spotted the image of a freckled engineer student. Freckled. Slender. Her smile bright like the sun.

 

His heart skipped a beat. This girl… this girl seemed to be clever and tough… and pretty occupied. Ben had always admired engineering students, one of the only majors that studied just as hard as law students - if not even harder. 

 

This girl had the potential to be able to handle his workload. As she was probably busy with her studies anyway, he would not have to explain himself about his limited free time too much. 

 

Not to mention how breathtakingly genuine a gorgeous she was. 

 

Without hesitation he invested his super like.    
  
And then he waited.    
  
And waited.   
  
He lay there in bed for ten minutes...literally refreshing his tinder app every 5 seconds… hoping that he would match with her.    
  
But nothing.   
  
Okay, he had the confirmation now. Rejection via internet hurt as much as face-to-face ones.

 

_ What did you even think? This was an idea of Poe- of course it is stupid… _

 

And then came the sound of his first match and a rush of excitement run through his body...

 

**_IT’S A MATCH!_ **

 

**You and Rey <3 have liked each other. ** ****  
  


He tried her name on his tongue...and wondered if it was her real name...or a well chosen nickname in order to hide her true identity. Whatever it was… the sound of her name on his lips mixed with her close up tinder photo (the one with the lovely freckles…) was enough to spike Ben’s interest in more ways than one…

 

Before he could hit the “send a message” button, a text bubble popped up. 

 

**Rey** : “I wish my tax refunds were as huge as you”

 

**Rey** : “I’m wondering what else might be huge on you”

 

Ben almost choked on his own spit.    
  
This was really nothing like the 90s.

 

**Ben** : “My ears”

 

Honesty. Way to go, Ben Solo. 

 

**Rey** : “Is that an euphemism for you dick?”

 

He went crimson at that… did she really think that he would call his penis “ears”? Who did that?   
  
Oh gods, did young guys give their phallus funny names nowadays?

 

**Ben** : “I hope it isn’t. An euphemism.”

 

Jesus. What was this lewdness! 

 

**Rey** : “:D:D:D:D okay, Mr. Tax. I believe you. But only because you have that oath thing, right?”

 

**Ben** : “You mean the truth and nothing but the truth?”

 

**Rey** : “That one”

 

**Ben** : “I’m afraid that only applies to witnesses”

 

**Rey** : “You are funny. I like that.”   
  
Ben bit on his lip, the largest smile on his features.    
  
Funny.    
  
Funny was good, wasn’t it?   
  
He needed to keep going- with whatever he was doing...

 

**Ben** : “Is that an euphemism for ‘clueless at flirting’?”

 

**Rey** : “I hope not. Because if that’s you clueless at flirting, I’ll be in your bed in like 10. and I need to study for an exam… :/”   
  
He waited a few seconds, taking in the meaning of her written words.    
  
So- she seemed to like his way of flirting. If that could have been called a ‘way’ at all…   
Regardless- it worked. She even considered thinking about going to bed with him...after having literally told him that she wished he was proportional everywhere.   
  
But- Ben started overthinking. Apparently she was stressed because of her exams… did that mean she needed him only to scratch an itch in return? To free her mind for a few seconds of carnal joy?   
  
He needed to ask. Needed to know.

 

**Ben** : “Does it mean I’m your stress outlet?”

 

**Rey** : “No, you’re a sweet distraction :*”

  
  


***

He had gotten addicted using the app.

  
Like literally.

 

He had at chatted with Rey for almost half an hour, before she told him that she had to leave and catch a good night’s sleep. 

  
And Ben lay there all night, doing what lawyers do. He reread every word that she had written a thousand times over...tried to analyse them...to get how she ticked as a person.    
  
Other women he matched in the app just wanted him to take the initiative, to pay them compliments (he had read that some women misused tinder as a media to get approval and pamper their ego) and to...pay for a dinner date.

 

Rey was different. Or at least she seemed different.   
  
She had started the conversation…

and while it had been awkward with others- it was easy to write to her…

 

So two days after he had installed the app, his heart fluttered every time he received a message from her. He got a bit obsessed with her. With her picture...the sweet smile. The subliminal lewdness of her flirting...and couldn’t help but think about whether she was doing yoga at the moment, studied for uni...or did someone else...

 

In his lunch break he couldn’t help himself but check on Rey’s tab again.    
  
They hadn’t yet spoken about anything concerning sex or love or dating…so he thought to man up and throw the ball into court.

 

**Ben:** “So- what does sweet distraction mean for you??”   
  
The answer came much quicker then he anticipated.

 

**Rey:** “What a tricky question. Well, I don’t have time for real dating...and sometimes I just need some distraction.“

 

**Ben** : “You sound like a lawyer. Repeating the question like it was self-explanatory.”

 

**Rey** : “You and your fancy words, Mr. Tax. :P If you must know, I’d much rather text with a real human than a chat bot.”

 

**Ben** : “Why?”

 

**Rey** : “Because chat bots have zero potential of a good fuck.”

 

At the mention of fucking from her side Ben felt his member get hard within his silken underwear… and he died a little at the prospect that she thought about him fucking her sweet little slit. 

 

**Rey** : “Hello, old man? Have I lost you there?”

 

**Ben** : “I am not old.”

  
He paused. His cock was twitching in his pants.  _ Good fuck.  _ Rey was literally down to fuck and he really was an old man. At least too old for this tinder thing. 

 

**Rey** : “annnddd??”   
“i was joking” 

 

**Ben** : “oh”

 

Joking. Right. Of course. 

 

**Rey** : “ But still...you look like you have a potential of a FANTASTIC fuck ;)”

 

Ben felt his adam’s apple bobb at this.    
  
Rey was- more straightforward than ever before. More open towards him than he could ever have hoped for in his dirty dreams...

 

Was it too lame to ask her out?   
  
How did you even ask someone to a hookup?

 

**Rey** : “It’s kind of cute that you’re speechless... ^^”    
  


**Rey** : “I see I need to take the leap here, old man. Wanna test my theory? ;)” 

 

He was truly speechless at the question.    
  
Not that he hadn’t thought about it. He had thought about her a lot. His wild imagination getting the better of him during lonely hours in his bed...   
  
_ Last night I dreamed about putting my fat cock in your mouth and imagined your freckled face to blush… and I would like to have a coffee with you. Get to know you better...be more than a sweet distraction... _

  
**Ben** : “How about grabbing some dinner tonight?”

 

**Rey** : “We can order in afterwards.”

 

Okay, his heart almost jumped out of his chest at the suggestion.   
Was she even real?   
  
_ Never let her go! _

 

**Ben** : “I’ll make the reservation for the room. And a restaurant afterwards.”

 

**Rey** : “The perk of you being an old man is that you’re apparently a gentleman. Will that place have table cloth?”   
  
Was she joking?   
  
Was it fashionable for tinder dates to meet like hippies in a love in and eat berries on the floor on a handmade cloth before screwing?

 

**Ben** : “I bet they will have crystal glasses, too.”  
  


**Rey** : “Wooo, fancy! I need to get in touch with Fairy Godmother to give me a ride on the pumpkin carriage for appropriate entrance.”    
  
Ben smirked at that, feeling kind of proud that she already felt like a princess from his written intercourse with her.   
  
_ Just wait until later, sweetheart. _   
  


**Ben** : “8 pm, hotel lobby of the Naboo Hotel?” 

 

**Rey** : “(Ben… I mean… you really don’t have to spend all this money on me. We could just do the low cost stuff.)”   
  


**Ben** : “(But I do. Please?)”

 

**Rey** : Okay. 

 

**Rey** : “in that case, I’ll be there. ;-). Can’t wait :-*.”  



	2. The Naboo Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your amazing comments so far!
> 
> I am glad you liked how the fic with our sassy Rey and workaholic Mr. Tax started...
> 
> and I hope you are hungry to know more about their tinder date at the elite Naboo Hotel <3

 

Rey hoped that Mr. Tax wouldn’t be on time. Prayed that there would still be enough time for her to slip to the bar bathroom quickly before their meeting...    
  
The weather god seemed to hate her...or fate wanted to ruin her chances of making an impression.    
  
As a result of the heavily stormy weather, her hair turned out to be a mess because the wind had decided to ruin her carefully curled locks the second she stepped out the door. And she didn’t even dare to think about what her lipstick looked like- since loose strands of her hair were constantly sticking into it..   
  
So much for prettying up like a proper adult.   
  
Rey gulped, feeling pleasant tingle of excitement going through her veins.    
Her skin was covered in goosebumps and she told herself it is absolutely  _ not _ because she nervous meeting an - apparently very wealthy - tax lawyer 10 years her senior. 

 

It was easy to be coy over texts, but she suddenly became conscious of their power imbalance as she approached Naboo Hotel. This guy - Ben - could probably buy her whole with a swipe of his credit card, apparently. The thought made her nauseous.    
  
Would he even like her?   
Would he think of her as an inferior little girl, trying to play the grande seductress?

 

She soldiered on, her finest bijoux (which costs apparently 9,95€ in total) and the neat black dress her only armor against this uncertain situation. She tried to bolster herself with the fact  how utterly  _ shy _ Ben had come across when they were texting… and relaxed just enough to breathe. He didn't seem like the traditional sugar daddy type of person...Neither did he seem like a stalker, as he had never asked for her personal address. Nor had she felt any strange socio- or psychopath waves of him....

 

“You can do this, Rey, it’s just shagging,” she muttered to herself and let the heavy glass doors slide open at her approach. “You deserve to be pampered a bit.”

  
***   
  


In the meantime Ben sat silently at the hotel bar, his big hands folded neatly- sweating through his blazer jacket.   
  
Why for heaven’s was he sweating so heavily?   
  
He usually had his bodily fluids under control- god, was this the curse of the 3 XXL condoms in the pocket of his trousers?

 

But sweaty or not- he still couldn’t believe that he was here.   
  
What may happen in a few hours…   
  
_ If she shows up _ .

 

Ben truly hoped she would- and the thought had repeated itself in his mind for the last 40 minutes in which he sat pensively at the bar.    
  
He had arrived at the fancy Naboo Hotel far too early. Not that he didn’t plan to be there early… Ben needed time to get into the headspace of courting (mind you: "courting") a woman after a stressful year with a newborn child. Although pushing aside Cars for a night made him feel guilty, he told himself it's for her sake too. She didn't need a father dropping dead from worry and overwork. Thus, he made sure to have enough time to check into the room and have a look around it before Rey arrived…    
  
You know, to avoid surprises.   
  
He used to be an eagle scout and being prepared was a thinking he picked up from his time there…    
  
And he blushed to admit that the other reason for him being early was, that he needed to take a little detour to the bathroom upstairs. You know, to wrestle with his snake once before Rey arrived- making sure not to disappoint her in any way later by spilling his seed 5 seconds after he entered her.

 

One year without sex was a receipt of disaster in this regard. Better be prepared.   
  
And _ now you can only disappoint in anyother way… _ his inner voice sneered at himself. At his foolishness.    
Yes, it may be that he felt slightly stressed from all of this.   
  
Positively stressed- but there was this nervousness still creeping through his veins.   
  
The nervousness that usually threatened to be a mood killer-... and thus the ugliest thought of failing burned itself into his mind again.   
  
What if he...wouldn’t get a hard on?   
  
Something like that had NEVER once happened to him. Not with Sheryl at least…    
but - as Rey had pointed out he was an “old man” now.    
  
As a result he had brought his first pack of viagra.   
Just in case.

 

Not to disappoint.

 

You know, to  _ be prepared, _ as the scouts said. 

 

Well.

 

He was.    
  
However the feeling of being somewhat prepared didn’t last all night long. In fact it only lasted until Rey stepped through the door, her hair a mess from the heavy wind outside.   
  
His heart skipped a beat. She was even more beautiful in person than she had been on the picture. Her body was perfection, hugged by the thin spring coat and the all-black lapel dress. Her high heels made her even more statuesque. 

 

He would die. Here. Let them bury the three condoms and the pack of viagra with him, like they used to do with the most prized items of ancient people hundreds of years ago. 

 

_ Here lies Ben Solo, heart attack on a Tinder date. May he rest in peace. _

 

She saw her scan the lobby - until her eyes met him.

 

And then his world stopped a second time after hearing his daughter’s cry with her flashing him a smile. 

 

She quickly set her course straight to where he was seated and he got up from his chair, wiping his hands on his jeans. His gaze never leaving her, trying to take in every detail of her being. There was a bounce to her steps, a self-assured, and direct. 

 

Not an usual 22-year-old, he imagined.   
  
And the smile- god, how could her smile became even cuter when it paired up with a slight blush creeping onto her flawless skin?  
  
His thoughts of admiration were quickly interrupted though by his insecurities… because another critical moment of their meeting was about to happen. Right now.   
  
So- How did one greet his tinder date, when you were about to fuck in the course of the evening?  
  
Should he extend his hand for a friendly hand shake?  
  
Should he peck her cheek like old acquaintances did?  
  
Luckily he didn’t need to decide, because as Rey stood before him- she tenderly pulled at his tie and her lips met his.  
  
 _So she is straightforward in person, too. Wow._  
  
“You didn’t lie about your size” she whispered to him after they had broken apart again and Ben immediately recognized the lewdness in her little remark. Immediately knowing that he wouldn’t need any blue pills with her. The real issue would be that he would need to fight to get a raging boner in public if she continued to be so authentically charming and sexy in person like in the texts…

 

Little did he know that Rey was acting on defense. She didn’t want to give him the chance to be disappointed in her cheap clothes that clearly, even with the best of her intentions, didn’t fit in this glamourous environment; nor her hair which was like a haystack. 

 

Plus, she didn’t want to lose her nerve either. This man was just so exceptionally attractive and...instead of being confident, looked pretty much paralysed. Paralysed wouldn’t do. Paralysed men didn’t get their dicks up. 

 

And Rey...had only become more eager to ride his third leg all night long the moment their eyes met. 

 

From the first moment she had spotted him, she couldn’t believe her luck. 

 

He was… massive. 

 

More than good head taller than her, broad, and strong and deliciously distraught.    
  
Exactly her type.

_   
_ “Let me help you out of your coat,” he offered her, sounding more relaxed now with having kissed already and Rey flushed. No one has ever asked her to hand over her coat-  and apparently she loved it.

 

She sat down at their table near the bar, a chubby waiter catching up with them immediately after she took her seat and handed her the menu.

__   
She fidgeted as the waiter’s eyes stayed a bit longer on her then normal. Did he spot her as a street rat already?   
is  she imagined that this waiter had probably served the Queen of England already, so he must be an expert  on sniffing out outsiders...?   
  
“You are even more beautiful than in the photos,” Ben blurted out unexpectedly without a waver in his voice as his dark eyes took her inn from the seat next to her.

  
And with this honest praise and the admiration in his eyes, her self-consciousness returned. 

 

She averted her eyes, tucking an errand lock behind her ear. 

 

“Thank you,” she muttered. “And you… you’re even bigger than on the pictures,” she tried to deadpan, but only resulted in a nervous giggle. 

 

Ben only looked at her silently. Apparently, Rey wasn’t always that coy or self-assured as she let on. He relaxed more, now knowing that this part of the date was tricky for both of them. 

  
After they had ordered their drinks (Rey choose to have a Cosmo, while Ben simple asked for a whiskey on the rocks), Ben looked sidewards to Rey- attempting to small talk. 

 

“Did you get here well?”   
  
Rey laughed mentally. Either the storm had really ruined her appearance, ot Ben was so new to this whole tinder hook up thing that he failed in making decent hookup small talk. According to the admiring gaze he gifted her, Rey figured it was probably the latter. Making her actually wonder what Ben did in his spare time.    
  
Like come on, no one looked like him and was single.    
  
Obviously the rule didn’t apply to psychopaths, but after meeting Ben in person he still didn’t strike  her as one- and Rey practically faced growing up with psychopath’s at Plutt’s trash yard for years.   
  
Rather than answering, she tilted her head: “I rushed here. I took to much time preparing…”   
  
His adam’s apple gulped visibly at her confession.   
  
“Really?” he asked, like he was awestruck. As if he didn’t understand why in heaven’s name she had refused for him to get her a cab from wherever she was...

 

Any other time, she might have found this offensive. But Ben seemed to be genuinely in loss of words. Strange for a lawyer.    
  
_ Back to business,  _ Rey decided to stick to her plan and overplay the fact that her pussy was humming because of their proximity and she still felt inferior to this tower of a man.

 

"I forgot to ask what kind of underwear you would like on me...so I had to go through my repertoire..." she winked, trying to sound as sexy as possible while telling this harmless lie. In truth, she didn’t have a repertoire. It was this pair of lace stockings and a matching set of lace bra and thong...or her white unsexy undees. 

 

“None at all,” Ben said before he could think. The truth coming out of his mouth sooner then he wanted it to.

 

She laughed again, like a tinkerbell.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I don’t know where this came from...I am just a bit nervous. I mean- look at you-” he blabbered, but Rey stopped him by placing her hand gently on his forearm.

 

“Ben,” she fixed him with a warm look -  _ her eyes are hazel and green,  _ Ben noticed - “we both know what we’re here for. I like when you speak your mind.”    
  


She saw his Adam’s apple bob at her reassurance...and she couldn’t believe how sweet he reacted to her blatant advances. Shuddered even without her having touched his dick... It fueled the lust in her even more, taking in the way she was affecting him. Thus, instinctively Rey decided to give him more, to spur him on...because she needed it, too. She didn’t know why, but she wanted Mr. Tax to never forget her...as she would never forget him.

 

“So what do you like?” she asked, her hand having found a strand of her hair, which she curled around her index finger.   
  
She could see how Ben’s mind was about to explode and she noticed him shift in his seat next to her.   
  
That adorable guy, he probably had hard on under the table - but she would check on that only later - for now, his reaction was enough reward for her.

  
“I-I…,” he stammered , but was interrupted by the waiter who handed them their fancy drinks for 32€ a glass with a big smile and too deep bow for Rey’s taste.

 

“So?” she questioned him again, flashing her teeth playfully after the man had retreated from their table.   
  
_ I like everything you will like. _ Ben wanted to say, but decided against it. It was him that was supposed to find these things out about her - to get her to blush and soak her panties.But Rey... Rey was truly different. She had turned the game around. Snatched the lead before he had realised at all that they were playing...

 

Truth to be told, their sex life with Sheryl had been nothing really special. And since she had passed away, Ben didn’t really think about thr types of sex he liked - until now. Was he supposed to be kinky?

 

“I like…oral. Both ways,” he admitted, feeling the weight of the 3 condoms burn a hole in his pocket.    
  
_ Would they be enough? _

 

“Well, well…” Rey smirked, sipping on her drink. “Am I not a lucky bastard?” His breathing stopped for a second, as if he was unsure that he heard right.    
  
Did that mean she liked being given head?

 

“And what about you?” he asked flushed, his cheeks burning so hard that he was  unable to meet her eyes until he calmed down a bit. 

 

“I like what you just said.” Then, she leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a conspiratory whisper: “And I like to be fucked within an inch of my life.”

 

Ben snapped up her gaze at her, her tongue darting out for the straw in her Cosmo, and licking it sensually, before sucking on it.  _ Hard _ .

 

His mouth hung open again, his cock was now straining uncomfortably against his pants. Begging to be released and daring him to do something about this beautiful woman in front of him. RIGHT NOW.  
  
This was the hottest thing that has ever happened to him. Sheryl had never been much of a seductress, and because he had dated her basically all his adult life, he didn’t really know what other women had in store.

 

Apparently, Rey was a whole supermarket. 

 

Like a fish on the shore, he kept gaping at her, his jaw working uselessly.

 

“You’re so… incredibly hot, Rey,” he whispered with hoarse voice. 

  
  


Rey’s face lit up even more at the compliment  and looked positively mischievous.    
  
“Let me drink this up- and I’ll show you something even better…”

 

She sensed that despite her age difference in the favor of Ben, she would be the more experienced one for once. 

 

_ Sweet Ben… you will get the best evening of your life, I swear.  _

 

He was doomed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben is doomed?
> 
> What suprises do you think Rey will have up her sleeve for him?  
> Will he tell her about Cara?  
> Will there be any other incidents?
> 
> Please let me know if you liked the fic or your thoughts in general in a comment! Also please leave a kudo and/or bookmark... because there will be more ;-)
> 
> A special thank you to my lovely helper @Reylotrashpiler...
> 
> And @TazWren: I hope the fic is everything you wanted it to be :-*


	3. The room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...the GRAND SMUTTY FINAL.
> 
> And believe me guys...this will be lewd...and naughty...and Rey will love it!
> 
> Don't worry - so will Ben ;-)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also as Reylotrashpiler is the best smut writer I know, she was kind enough to get on board of this fic and help me write the last chapter <3
> 
> Enjoy :-*

 

They broke apart from the hungry kiss she had initiated in the elevator as they reached the door to their room for tonight.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavily by now, their bodies already on fire...  
But the way Ben’s dark eyes took her reflection in, it struck Rey as if he wanted to tell her body nonverbally that there was more to come.  __  
  
That they are not done yet .  
  
Trying not to waste more time, Ben had gotten out the the fancy room card of his pocket and pushed it into the card reader with shaky fingers, opening the door to their realm....  
  
Ben was determined. A man with a mission. He wanted to make this date the best Rey ever had.  
  
And how could he not have such thoughts while looking at her?  
  
She was beautiful...and every second he spent staring at her face he noticed another detail that made Rey turn even more perfect in his eyes.  
  
_But how?_  
  
What did Rey like and want of him?

  
And Rey...she seemed to have fallen under a similar kind of charm, because the more time she spent with Ben...the better she began to like him.  
The more she wanted to have him.  
To give him pleasure and to take some of it back in return.  
  
Her lower belly was on fire , a slight tremor sweeping over her every time she noticed the shy way Ben’s prominent adam’s apple bobbed, making her lean into him and give his wide neck a meaningful nibble while he was busy opening the door- needless to say her action enticed a deep groan from him and Rey couldn’t help but feel triumphant of affecting Ben so much.  
  
As the electric lock of their room finally clicked open, Rey took initiative again and grabbed Ben’s big hands to lead him inside.

  
“Waow...” was all that Rey whispered as she took in the details of the room. This was...amazing.  
  
Another world.  
  
Everything in the Naboo Hotel was so luxurious, so fine in taste...so perfectly prepared.  
  
Rey couldn’t help but feel envious about how lovely the beige rug went with the cream coloured walls and the grey bedding on the huge bed- and how different the interior was in comparison to her shitty apartment.  
True to Naboo’s trademark, luscious greens turned the room into a forest: ferns and ivy hanging from the wall. And just as if the luxury didn’t effect or surprise Ben at all, he allowed her to lead him inside... his hand encouragingly giving hers a gentle squeeze as she uttered more words of admiration towards his room pick.

To tell the truth. Rey- She was… she was touched.  
  
Ben, a complete stranger, was willing to spend all this money on a Tinder hookup… which could also have happened in the bathroom of a hypster café, for all she cared.  
  
But apparently, she was special enough for Ben to take her to another world. She would take him with her. Make this unforgettable.

 

“Uhm-” Ben wanted to say, but was silenced by Rey sudden turn around- and the artful press of her tender index finger against his lip.

 “Stay where you are…”

Ben had gone silent as a fish again, only able to breath and be mesmerised about whatever Rey had planned for him.  
  
She gave him a seductive smile, the perfect form of bedroom eyes as she took a few steps away from him, gently throwing her purse and coat on one of the chaise longues.  
  


Ben felt his breathing stutter, while his head pressed against the white wooden door behind him as Rey lasciviously turned around to show him how she opened the back of her dress...and slowly peeled it off of her tanned body. Revealing him the perfect view on her firm peach shaped ass, which’s sexiness was only emphasised by the little excuse of a thong that she was wearing.  
  


And fuck it...Ben would have come by now if he hadn’t laid hand on himself an hour before...because this perfect woman- she was stripping for him.  
For free and because she wanted to.

   
“Do you like your present, Ben?” she asked seductively, her tender voice a bit cheeky as she walked towards him- a goddess in stockings, lace bra and thong- carefully trying to get her hips sway with each step in her high heels. The mesh did nothing to hide her hardening nipples on top her perfectly round breasts and the thong… the way it crossed in an elegant bow on her… good graces.

   
"You are so beautiful, Rey...let me-” he mumbled, almost shy and obviously not in his right senses from the amount of blood that went from his brain towards his stiff member as she stood before him.

 She smiled at him, blushing heavily.

 “I wanted you to like me…” she whispered as her hands stroked his firm chest and began to unbutton Ben’s shirt.

   
Suddenly, Ben didn’t know what to do with himself or his hands. He tried to lace it into her hair, but Rey was on a mission and soon she kissed a wet stripe down the skin she uncovered. He felt a little self-conscious. In his youth, he had a veritable eight-pack and now, after having a kid and being in his thirties, he wasn’t in that shape anymore. Even if he tried to work out as much as he could, work and Cara took up most of his time and energy and often clean eating was just a wishful thinking.

 But all those thoughts were blown out of the window when Rey started to hum appreciatively.

   
“I knew you were a beast,” she murmured and licked him, her tongue flat on his abs, as if she had discovered the most delicious meal in her life. Her arms circling him, before she yanked off his shirt.  
  
Getting on her tip toes once more, even though she still had her stilettos on, their lips met again for a wet kiss and Ben couldn’t keep his hands longer to himself.  
  
Just like a man dying of thirst with Rey being the water, his strong hands roamed all over her body… and Rey noticed that they definitely lingered longer at the curve of her ass, before giving her cheeks a rather rough squeeze.  


“You’re a dream, Rey,” he panted while he pressed her to his chest and Rey could now feel his massive erection straining against his pants against her tights.  
  
If that didn’t get her pussy to gush in joy, Rey didn’t know what did.

 

“And I am just getting started,” she grinned into his kiss mischievously.

Her hands already worked open his belt, feeling the hardness that lay beneath the layers. He was proportionate. So proportionate.  
  
Did she mention that she had a thing for getting split open by a huge cock?  
By the way a massive men pushed his member into her tight bits and filled her to the brim?

And she was kind of into getting him double over her.  
  


Without even letting him think, she opened up his fly, letting the fabric pool to his knees.

Ben only came to his senses when Rey was already removing his boxer briefs, letting his cock bob against his abdomen.

 “Rey, what are you…” he sputtered.  
  
This is not how things should be going! He was a gentleman after all. He should be the one on his knees, licking her cunt through the thong.

  
“I really wanna taste your cock…” she whispered, looking him deep in the eyes. She licked her lips, as if not able to help herself, her hand already lazily pumping him.  
“Please,” she whispered.

Not if she had any idea where that came from. Rey wasn’t usully this much into giving head, but as Ben revealed to her earlier- he liked it...and that was reason enough for her to give it a try.

To emphasise her need, the truth in her desperation, she licked him up from the base to the tip, teasing him. He groaned and helplessly let his hand wander over her hair.

 

“Rey, I…”

 

_How cute. Still resisting._

 She _had_ to have him in her mouth...  
  
_Time to step up her game._

“You are so big Ben...I don’t know if it will all fit…” she gasped, sounding lovely secretive. “I think I might need to use both of my hands, you big guy…”  
  
Ben didn’t want to admit to her that he worried, too, if he wouldn’t hurt her...she was so slender and slim… but he was only a man and he nodded his permission.

 

So she veritably _pounced_ on him.  
  
And as she took him in for the first time, she truly had problems swallowing all of him. Even if he tasted so good like fresh mint soap and his salty pre-cum.

 She heard him utter a deep “fuck” in pleasure, as he gently placed his hand on her head, encouraging her every bob.  
  
“Yes...Oh god, Rey. How are you even _real.”_  
  


“This room, Ben…” she panted between a handful of licks, “this… I love this…” She swallowed him again as far as she could, her enthusiasm taking over her for real as she felt his reactions, the tremble in his strong thighs and the way he ever-so-subtly tried to find purchase on her head while at the same time being a gentleman and not pushing her down on his shaft.

 

After his praise she became even more eager, trying to fit all of him in a faster rhythm in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks to increase his pleasure.  
  
She encouraged him to fuck her mouth, wanting to see if he would snap and lose control.  
  
And Ben started to pounce with her, he just couldn’t hold himself back- hitting the back of her throat with one of his thrust, which made her gag before she looked up at him, her mouth glistering of spit and his pre-cum.

 

“I… I’m sorry…” he stammered.

  
“Don’t be…” she said, wetting her swollen lips once more.  
  
_I like this... I love to feel your cock against my throat..._  
  
“Let me see how rough you like it” she suggested, as if it was the most natural thing to say right now.

She stared up at him, hand lazily sliding down his weeping cock. Ben felt his brain literally fry over the sight.  
Her pretty tits were accentuated by her lace underwear, and she was on her knees, begging for him to… to fuck her mouth as hard as he wanted. 

  
“I want to feel the weight of your cock on my face,” she whispered darkly. “Please, Ben.”

Ben swallowed at hearing her reveal.  
  
_Is this what you like, love? Me being rough with you?_  
  
Still feeling a little unsure but willing to try, Ben gathered all his courage. 

“Anything, love,” he finally gave in and he meant it, because...fuck, wasn't that hot?

 He fisted her hair with a little more purpose and he could swear he hear her purr. He pried her hand off his shaft.

“Touch yourself,” he rasped, trying to take the initiative back and see whether she liked at...

So taking his cock in his hand and waiting for Rey look up at him, to give him her final permission… which she did with her freckled face looking up at him, her swollen lips wide open JUST FOR him, her tongue sticking out slightly and her rosy cheeks glowing from exhaustion...looking hungry for him to start.

Slowly he laid his cock to the side of her cheek, as if measuring it against her. He had no idea how it had fit into her mouth before. Her head was tiny, like a peanut compared to it. 

Then, he pulled in to the side, guiding it gently against her face, checking for her reaction... She was still staring up at him with wide, expectant eyes.

 _What the fuck am I doing,_ Ben questioned himself. Still, he widened the distance once more and this time, he let his cock swing against her face.

Gently. Once. Twice.

He had thought that this crazy stuff happened only in porn...and not reality...but here he was.

 

“More?” he asked huskily, because he didn’t want Rey to feel degradation… She was so good. So sexy, so lovely...

“More. Harder.”  
  
She was waiting for the hit with closed eyes, her hand working between her legs languidly, the other holding onto his leg for balance.

“I am about to come, Ben!” she said in between breaths and that- that was his signal.  
  
With sudden newfound determination, Ben got down and lifted Rey up effortlessly from the floor- carrying her towards the soft sheets.  
  
“No, love. The first time you come, it will be my doing,” he said to her, his chest proudly flexed- his dark voice sounding of promise….and Rey giggled, saying something like: “If you insist.”

 

With little effort he placed her slender form on the duvet, admiring how lovely she looked laying there in her underwear...and that was where he knew he needed to start.  
  
He towered above her, throwing the pillows under her to the floor beside the bed, carefully planting kisses around her lips and body as he worked his way down.  
  
He decided to let her leave the bra on for now, because the lace felt so good under his touch as he cupped and carefully kneaded her perky tits.  
  


“I know what you like now, love,” he whispered to her…  
  
“It surprised me, but it seems you are not into vanilla.” He all but stated, wanting to make sure in a sexy kind of way that this was what she truly liked.

“Guilty…” she said, a little moan escaping her lips as he used his tongue to give the nipple he uncovered a long lick.  
  
_God she is to die for…_

 

“Lucky you then…” he all but said, knowing that he could be a bit more aggressive and dominant in bed- if his partner wanted him to be.  
  
It wasn’t something he wasn’t into, but he would have probably been into anything Rey would have liked at this point…  
  
His right hand went to the hem of her underwear, his finger trailing up and down the fabric...until he came in contact with a really obvious wet spot.  
  
_She is so wet...Fuck..._  
  
Theis little detail...it did things to his brain- meaning that Ben needed to get all his restraint together to not just take her here and now.  
  
Even if his cock was painfully hard and red by now, demanding him to ram home.  
  
But his pleasure could wait- Rey’s needs were more important.

 

“You are so wet, Rey...so ready for me”

 “Ben, please...stop teasing me…”

 It was Ben’s time to smirk now, because whatever he was doing- Rey seemed to be into it...and if she kept on being so adorable while he teased her, there was no way he was going to stop anytime soon.

 With little effort he tugged her underwear to the side, his long index finger testing the wetness in between her folds.  
  
She was ready, so ready for him to take her.  
  
“Lift your butt up, love,” he coaxed her, knowing it would be easier for him to do what he intended when her thong was off the way.

   
After having gotten rid of the lace, Ben placed himself on his elbows in between Rey’s legs- pushing them carefully aside in order to take a look.

And god- he wasn’t prepared for this.  
  
Rey had such a perfect cunt.  
  
Needy, wet and so open for him.  
  
He wanted to stay here forever, regard her as long as she permitted...even build an altar for her in order to thank the maker...for her.  
  
As Rey took in the way Ben's pupils dilated as he looked at her, his jaw having literally fallen open- she couldn't help but blushed immensely at his reaction, feeling so content that he liked her and she was able to turn him on.  

  
“You said you liked oral...shall we test this?” he asked playfully and Rey could only nod in anticipation, before Ben literally dove in to eat her out.  
  
_Seems like shy Mr. Tax is gone, hm?_  
  
And fuck- his tongue was so good. He played with her clit selfishly, his finger pushing inside her a second after his fleshy tongue had send pleasures through her spine…  
  
“BEN! Ah...Don’t- stop!”  
  
And he didn’t, rather Ben began to increase his speed at her approval. Setting an almost punishing rhythm with his fingers while crooking them just at the right moment...and Rey didn’t know how long it took him, but suddenly her vision went white.

 

“OH FUCK!” she cried loudly as her first orgasm hit her with full impact, leaving her a shuddering mess.  
  
Ben- attentive as he was, didn’t only smirk at the fact that he got her to come so hard- but knew, that he needed to slow down now in order not to over stimulate her lovely cunt.

 “I really want to spoil you rotten, Rey...you are so precious,” he admitted, his fingers tenderly trailing up and down her toned leg, while the light of the window enlighted how her slick glistered on his face.

 

It would be a sight to remember.  
  
_Wish this would never end...._  
_Why are you so perfect, Ben?_  
  
“That was so hot...Oh… oh my gosh…” Rey breathed heavily, feeling suddenly a bit self-conscious about the fact that Ben, an actual stranger to her, just had given her the best head she had ever gotten.  
  
And Ben, he smiled at her, looking at ease with himself. As if he had just achieved something major in his life and could die a lot happier now.  
  
Without much thinking, Ben got up and crawled above her- suddenly having the urge to just kiss and hold her for a second...and Rey happily snuggled against his chest, her lips meeting his halfway to a sensual kiss.  
  
“I really want to fuck you, if you are still up for it?” Ben breathed against her lips, his baritone voice sounding like longing.

 

 _“_ Please…” she only answered, knowing that the afterglow of her orgasm was just about to fade and felt the neediness of her insatiable pussy overtake again.

 

“A second… I.. I have a...condom. Just a second.” He said while he got up naked from bed, desperately looking for his blazer.  
  
Rey watched Ben’s muscular ass as he looked around for the wrapper, imaging what it would be like to live with Ben.  
  
Would his house or apartment be like the hotel here?  
  
Would he treasure her like he did until know, if he got to know her better?  
  
Was he even available?  
  
Rey became painfully aware that she hardly knew anything about Mr. Tax.  
Or Ben, he was Ben now to her.  
  
Usually (ever since she had started using Tinder) she never wished to know anything personal about her partners. Most of them had simply been good lays, some were humorous while other were simply horny as hell… but no one had been like Ben.  
  
No one had ever really made an effort for her… had organised such a lovely hotel for their hookup...or had looked at her with the expression Ben used to hold.

 

“Found it!” he finally exclaimed, as if he was afraid that she would leave any moment, if he hadn’t been able to find the condom within the next minute.

 Rey got up, crawling towards the end of the bed were Ben was standing, watching him trying to open the wrapping.

 She noticed that his member was not so hard anymore, his hand shaking a bit- as if he truly felt embarrassed about having taken so long to find those damn condoms.  
  
“Come here…” she said, feeling the need to ease him of the anxiety he felt and she took the condom from his hands. Examining the brand.  
  
“XL, hm?” she asked playfully, looking up at him...and Ben blushed a tomato red while biting his plush lip and averting his dark eyes.  
  
It was only then that Rey realised that he probably thought she made fun of him...because men tended to want to buy XL condoms without having XL penises just to prove a point.  
  
  
Was he truly so unknowing about how exceptionally big he was?  
  
“I mean...wasn’t there a bigger one? I’m not sure these won’t be too small for you…” she clarified and immediately saw how his eyes darkened with lust at her explanation…  
  
_Aren’t you such a sweet guy, Ben?_   
  
With the glitchy condom between her fingers, she went to give Ben’s member another lick… she felt him harden instantly in her hand again. Although he was almost ten years her senior, his stamina rivaled that of a twenty-year-old choir boy on his first date.

 She made a show of moistening his dick again, sucking the tip a bit while not breaking eye contact with him, before applying the condom on his shaft. Rolling it down...down...down...his full length.

 

When she was done, she sat back on her heels and slipped off her lace bra. Laying back, she splayed out on the bed, her legs wide open for his consideration.

“Come, baby, let me see if I fit on that beautiful cock of yours,” she purred.

He didn't need to be invited twice before he crawled over her, kissing her hungrily and he could feel her hand lining him up at her entrance. Even with the lube of the condom and her own arousal, Ben was mindful to not go too fast.  
She was tight - tight as a glove and he helplessly whimpered at the sensation.

 

“Gods, Rey… Rey your… you’re…” he choked on the words as he pushed forward and inch by inch bottomed out.

 “Tell me, ah- Ben, tell me, what am I?” Rey encouraged him, raking her hand through his hair and on his back as he caught his breath atop of her. His weight felt safe and comforting, his heat making her limbs go mellow.

 “You’re magic, Rey,” he whispered in her ear and then started to move.

 

The first tentative strokes were just enough to get her impatient for the good dicking he promised and she craved.

“Harder, Ben, please,” she whined, “please fuck me for real.”

 He hitched up her legs, squashing her into the bed and thrusted into her with a frightening intensity, hitting in her a spot that made her all the molecules in the great hadron collider.

 “Touch yourself,” Ben rasped between his thrusts, and Rey obeyed, drawing swift circles on her clit.

 Not long after that, she came with a drawn out moan, arching into his movements.

 But Ben, thanks to his earlier preparations, felt that he could go more. Rocking into her until she came down from her high, he summoned his courage to ask:

   
"Do you think you could go again?” he asked, because he somehow knew that he just figured out how to spoil Rey...what to do to in order to chase her from one orgasm to another...

 She nodded weakly into his kisses as he pulled out and arranged her to all fours.

 Her ass was in the air, revealing her glistering, swollen folds to him.  
  
_Oh god…_ he thought, unbelieving. She was so sexy in his eyes, so perfect...and so ready to take- again and again...

 

Leaning closer, he licked a long stripe up into her cunt, tasting her come and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Ben…" she breathed around her hands, a helpless little urge for him to continue.  
  
Ben...his name sounded so good on her lips...and admittedly, it made him go a little wild. Made him more open to...try new things.

 

At her calling, he straightened, squeezing her ass cheek hard. The round globes fit perfectly into his hands and he slid into her. Just like he had watched in porns late at night...

"You fill me-ah fuck- up so good," Rey moaned.

Instinctively he gathered her hair, wrapping it around his wrist and pulled progressively, until she arched her back a clenched around him… would she like that?  
  
Or was it too much?

"Fuck, Ben, so good, so good baby,” she blabbered, her voice hoarse and broken.

"You do things to me, Rey," he confessed, almost pensively not fully recognizing the man he was now, using this beautiful woman like a rag doll.  
  
  
But it was time… he was at his limit.  
  
Rey was moaning incoherently as he fucked her hard from behind...thrusting in and out of her sweet cunt...And far too soon for his taste, he felt the familiar tingle in his sack… The shiver that went down his spine.  
  
He was ready.  
  
With a deep growl from his chest and a last hard thrust, he came into the condom. One, two… shoots...until the rubber was stuffed full with his seed….  
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good as he collapsed in a complete state of bliss on Rey’s little body.

  
  
When it was over...they lay there.  
  
Breathing heavily… Rey feeling blissfully sore but- content? No, satisfied. She feeled that the insatiable need in her has finally ebbed down…  
  
“That was…”

“Amazing,” she finished the sentence for him, turning around to take a look at his sweaty face with the hair clinging to his cheek.  
  
He looked younger from this perspective...more approachable. Without the suit, his perfect hair...his imposing demeanor.  
  
Like this- he could be just Ben.  
  
A guy working in a bar.  
  
Or as an author.  
  
Or any other normal job.  
  
Yes, like this he looked like someone that could want to date her.  
  
“I need a bit of rest now thought, seems like I am an old man indeed,” he said as a joke, looking at her with loving in the eyes and Rey wanted to melt in them.  
  
“We have all night, old man,” she answered cheekily, pressing a kiss against his forehead.  
  
Right after the kiss, Ben had looked down to peel the cum filled condom from his slowly deflating member… knotting a knot at the end before placing it on the bedside cabin.  
  


He then turned once more to her, regarding her: “I never thought it would be so good… you know, I haven’t...been in practice for a long time.”

Rey looked at him, sensing the chance that this was the moment...the moment for her to get to know more about him. To make this something… more than a meaningless hookup.  
  
“Is that so?” It felt stupid to ask like that...but she couldn’t just get the phrase: 'Doesn’t your wife please you? Or your blond supermodel secretary?' over her lips- it was too risky that she would get an answer she didn’t wish to receive.

 

“I-..well…” he took a long breath in, Rey could literally see that he was weighing the option whether to continue or not.  
  
“I will be honest, Rey. Okay?”

Rey simply nodded, her heart hammering even more than the moment she first saw him.  
  
What confession was enough to make this man so...nervous?  
  
_Don’t tell me he is about to die...cancer last stage..._  
  
“My wife died a year ago...giving childbirth…” he admitted, his eyes closed...and with this… Rey felt herself suck in a big breath, before pushing it slowly out of her system again.

 

_His wife died… and he has a child…_

 

Instead of being shocked or... turned off… Rey felt her heart ache with Ben.  
  
It must have been awful to lose his partner...and his child… fuck, she knew what it was like to grow up without parents.

 So Ben being a single father...wasn’t something Rey couldn’t handle.

   
“Poor you,” she said, touching his cheek and letting her fingers gently trail up and down his big ear… “Boy or girl?” she continued to ask, you know, just because… it interested her.

 “Girl. Her name is Cara.”

 “Do you need to return to her soon?” Rey asked, feeling a pang to have him ripped from his child when she knew that he had a full time job.

 “No...my mother- she has a babysitter.”

 

And Rey smiled at the lovely answer, feeling a warmth in her chest at the thought that Ben had a family behind him that helped him through this time.

“Is that… alright?”

Rey went still at the question...of course it would be okay with her- this was a one night stand.  
  
Or- wasn’t it?  
  
She looked once more over Ben’s face that was unable to hide any of his emotions and noticed how expectantly he looked at her.  
  
And perhaps...he was right.  
  
She felt it, too.  
  
They had a connection- not just sexually. A chemistry that you hardly found in a partner… 

“I think so,” she mumbled, before slipping even closer to him in order to snuggle into his chest.

 

Little did she know that this was the beginning of her having a family of her own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> *panting*
> 
> *feeling a little embarassed about the lewdness in this chapter*
> 
> How did you like it?
> 
> Was Rey the seductress she ought to be?  
> Or was she too straight forward?  
> How did you like our super sweet single-parent Ben turning into a wolf in the sheets?
> 
> We live for comments, kudos- so please let us know whether you liked the chapter or not...
> 
> If there is enough demand- there could be an EPILOGUE...  
> Just tell us if you are interested in more Ben and Rey ;-)
> 
> Also @Tazwren: So your gift is complete... I hope you liked the final ;-) It was so much fun writing this- so thank you for the great prompt!
> 
> xoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is were the story starts...
> 
> Did you like single parent Ben?  
> Do you think something awkward will happen at the date?  
> What will Ben's reaction be when seeing Rey for the first time in person?
> 
> Will it be anything like this?
> 
> Please let me know if you liked the fic or your thoughts in general in a comment! Also please leave a kudo and/or bookmark... because there will be more ;-)
> 
> A special thank you to my lovely helper @Reylotrashpiler...
> 
> And @TazWren: I hope the fic is everything you wanted it to be :-*
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
